The present embodiments relate to a heating device in mammography systems.
Mammography is X-ray based medical imaging technology for examining the female breast for abnormal changes in tissue. Mammography can be used to detect life-threatening (scattered) tumors in their early stages so that they can be surgically removed.
Mammography is used successfully in the field of cancer screening for women. Mammography is increasing in popularity because of a growing awareness of public health.
In a conventional standard mammography examination, the breast to be examined is placed on an object table which is located at breast height of the standing or sitting patient. The object table comprises the X-ray film to be exposed together with other technical components (screens, films, detectors, filters etc.). The breast is then gently squeezed horizontally using a height-adjustable, preferably transparent compression plate. The breast is exposed several times from different angles, sometimes using stereotactic recordings, by briefly switching on the X-ray source. After the image recording process and/or a subsequent biopsy (removal of tissue using a hollow needle) the breast may be released again.
One known problem in mammography is the relatively high thermal conductivity of the compression plate and the object table. The high thermal conductivity causes the patient to experience an unpleasantly cold feeling upon initial contact with the breast.
Until now electric blankets or heating pads or films have been laid on the object table (also referred to as a “Bucky table”). In order to establish good thermal contact, these heating elements have been attached using rubber bands, wires or the like which is an extremely laborious procedure. In conventional mammography units, there is no separate storage option provided for these heating elements. The heating elements are stored anywhere and are exposed to natural soiling.
Because the heating elements are stored anywhere and are exposed to natural soiling, the use of such heating elements is in many cases dispensed with by operating staff of a mammography unit, which is to the detriment of the patients.
US patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,657 discloses a heating element, which facilitates its implementation and enables improved storage in terms of hygiene. As shown in FIG. 1, the heating element 13 according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,657 includes a two-walled shell 10, which is a J-shaped section, and is made of a good heat conducting material. The heating element 13 is heated from within by an electrically operated heating film 11. The electrical supply 13 is integrated within the suspension 5 of the stand 1. The J-shaped section is adapted to the thickness of the object table 7. The shell 10 can be fitted over the object table 7 immediately before the examination. The fit enables good thermal contact. The heat of the shell passes to the object table 7 via the thermal contact. When the heating element 13 is not in use, the heating element 13 can be attached to a suspension 12 fixed to a stand 1 and stored until the next use.
Nonetheless such a heating element is complex and an error-prone component. The heating element is expensive to manufacture and is a cost-intensive component. Even a suspension does not guarantee hygienic, perfect storage over a long period of time.